Knave Dhahaka
Knave Dhahaka ''(ネーブ ドハハカ, Neibu Dohahaka)'' is a pirate, and captain of The Dream Pirates, and the main protagnist of One Blue. Knave is infamous throughout the world for rash and incredibly destructive actions against the World Government. Raised not by his parents, but by Bartholomew Kuma, Knave eventually rejected his foster father's wishes to join the Revolutionary Army and became a Pirate, striking out to form his own crew. Knave is mostly known for having eaten the Raiu Raiu no Mi , a Logia Devil Fruit that allows him to transform or generate a thunderstorm. Appearance Knave has wild green hair that is physically impossible to comb. His standard attire consists of a white sleevless T-shirt, along with a long white scarf that often trails behind him. Knave also wears black shorts and black sandals. Knave is often covered in training bandages, from his various battles, and his own training. Following the timeskip, Knave is seen wearing a very different outfit, this time with a neon green scarf in place of his white one. He also wears a new vest, with teh top half dark green and the lower half black. On his legs he wears black pants with a green-flame pattern around the edges. He now wears black sandals with green straps. His bear claw tattoo now seems scratched and slightly faded, though it is still clearly visible to a close observer. Knave's "most precious thing" happens to be a bear paw scar/tatoo on his right shoulder, which he apparently will do anything to protect, even becoming enraged when a scar was left over it after fighting with Scorpio. Personality Knave has been described as an just fool. Well-renowned for his sense of justice, Knave has even taken a cannon blast, nearly killing him, just to preserve his friends lives. Knave would quickly and easily sacrifice himself in the pursuit of justice. He even offered to give his Devil Fruit to Blackbeard in exchange for Blackbeard's slaughter to stop. Knave is a very kind person, shown when he gave all his food to a starving young girl, even though he himself was on the verge of starvation. Knave also seems to be slightly machiotistic, as he constantly injures himself on purpse to improve his abilities. Knave heavily enjoys combat, to the point of challenging anyone who he hears is vaguely strong to a battle. Knave will occasionally stop this constant challenging to have an actual situation, though that is in rare cases and mostly in people who have proven themselves equal or stronger than he is. Knave knows how to back down, though he is ashamed by it and hates doing it on most occasions. Knave has also been struck with a touch of narcolepsy. However, while he does randomly fall asleep, he can still perform normal functions (such as eating, sleeping, or even running at full speed). This can help him conserve his stamina, as shown when he feel asleep against Scorpio, though continued to fight. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship 'If '''character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Devil Fruit ''For further information: Raiu Raiu no Mi '' Also known as the Storm Storm Fruit, this Devil Fruit allows Knave to transform into, control, or generate a thunderstorm. Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design Knave Rumble.jpg|Knave after consuming a Rumble Ball Knave Finisher.jpg|Knave (Rumble State) againt Saint Augustus Knave Christmas.jpg|Knave at a Christmas/New Years party with the crew. Adult Knave.jpg|Knave as a Yonkou, in 10 years from the present day. Major Battles *Knave vs Executioner (Treasure 1)- Won *Knave vs "Marine 2" (Treasure 2, Treasure 3)- Won Non-Canon Battles *Knave vs Faust (Round 1)- Lost *Knave vs Faust (Round 2)- Lost *Knave vs Faust (Round 3)- Won Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Like most characters in One Piece, Knave has a unique laugh, that being 'Ciaosususususususususu!' The laugh is a pun of the word Ciaossu, a combination of the words "Hello" and "Good day!" that Goku used often. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Characters Category:Zeon1 Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Pirate Captain Category:Human Category:The Dream Pirates